Wolf and Flowers
by Stormchaser17
Summary: A little (late in time) three-chap fanfiction, regarding a festivity that interested almost all the world at the beginning of March. Guest appearances: Chloe and Nora. Pairing HoloxLawrence. Maybe the characters are a little bit OC.


**Wolf and Flowers**

**Chapter 1**

by **Stormchaser**

* * *

Lawrence had been nervous. Strangely nervous. Holo well noticed this behavior of him, but in the beginning she did not gave too much thinking about it. But now, it was getting more and more difficult to ignore his companion.

He was distracted by something, and in the last trades, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have managed to obtain good prices for the spices that they were bringing along from village to village, on the roads of the Kingdom of Ploania. Going bankrupt (especially for the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu) was not an acceptable thing. It would have been a big minus for her fame, for her pride…and for her stomach.

But the thing that was driving her really annoyed was, that their little cart was going back to Pasloe. She hated that place, but unfortunately she did not succeed in changing this direction. He was resolute about this matter, having reasons that even her had not managed to make him spill, in going back in that little farmers town, filled with people that hated the God. And filled with people that she detested too, a lot.

"Lawrence, why we are on a road towards _that_ city?!" Holo said, suddenly jumping down from the cart. "I will not make another step if you won't give me a solid reason!" Her look was, as always, proud.

_This time I cannot tell her a simple excuse, she will not be satisfied by now._ Thought the merchant.

After a cough, that he used only to make something similar to an entry, he answered her, while turning to face the Wolf. "I have to meet with another trader, to conclude an important transaction that I'm following since some time ago." He decided that, at the point they were, it was not necessary anymore to hide his reasons… well, some of them at least.

Holo watched him with suspicion in her eyes. She was non convinced at all after hearing those words from him, but her sixth sense did not lie. He was telling her the pure and simple truth. However, she did not discovered anything new.

"And what would be this mysterious trade?" She did not want to leave the matter, like a real predator, and especially now that he showed her an opening. "Since some weeks ago you have been 'distracted' in your little human mind. You have been a really bad merchant in these days, not the Lawrence that I knew."

_Ehhhh… Holo is and will be alwyas so straight when it comes to things like these._ The merchant tought. _However, even if I know that I'm doing this for her, those words sting really a lot._ After another cough, he spoke.

"So, there are some things that even the Wise Wolf of the North does not understand? Such a bizarre thing is this."

Holo grit her teeth and fists at the same time, by pure instinct. She did not like at all when he joked in that way about her. But, now, they had travelled together for a long time, and he learned how to surprise her with words in some occasions. _And it seems like that this in one of those_, the Wise Wolf thought.

"Watch your words, Kraft Lawrence, you fully know that if I wanted I could eat you in one single step, if your talk seems like an insult to me."

He knew that she was not talking with a serious tone. That was one of the 'topic sentences' for her, when she did not know how to answer anymore in a debate. And Lawrence knew what he had to do.

"If you say it like that, it seems strange to me that you did not eat my person until now. So, what I have to think about it?"

Holo opened her eyes wide. He did it… And the merchant did not make her think on the matter one minute more. "Now, get back on the cart. We have to leave, because by the evening I want be in Pasloe. Even if you are not with me."

The last part of their trip towards the small town was filled with silence. The merchant driving the cart and the Wolf –pretending to be angry– grooming her beautiful and great tail.

* * *

Hi everyone. Here is Stormchaser, from Italy. ^^ This is my first fanfiction ever posted on this website, and also my first in English, so forgive me for any major mistakes in my writing. Hope you like this first of three chapters, I know it is a little short but the remaining two will be a little bit longer.

Please Read&Review! ^^


End file.
